1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an applicator with a cursor for solidified products, such as products that become solid at room temperature.
2. Discussion of Background Material
An applicator for solidified products generally comprises a hollow body and a removable cap that forms a case adapted to house the product, and a driving mechanism for the to and fro translation required to extract and retract the product. Such applicators are used for cosmetic products, such as deodorants and lipsticks, but can also be used for pharmaceutical products, household goods such as wax, and even other commonly used items, such as glue, or any other similar product which can be incorporated in such an applicator.
All of these solidified products, which generally have a waxy consistency, are applied by rubbing. They are usually presented in the shape of sticks or loaves, whereby the popular denomination "stick" is used.
Applicators of the known type are clumsy to use because when the cap is removed, the user must hold the body and manipulate the mechanism, generally a screw mechanism, in order to push up the product. Such type of manipulation renders it impossible to operate this type of applicator with only one hand after removal of the cap.
Moreover, filling the product before solidification is often difficult.